The Ice Queen
by Jacklez
Summary: Ashe awakens in a cave, soon to discover she has been captured by The Ice Witch Lissandra and her tribe of Frostguard. What does the Ice Witch have in store for her? (Cover Photo by: DarikaArt from Deviantart)
1. Chapter 1

Ashe slowly opened her eyes. Everything was fuzzy and she didn't remember anything about where she was nor how she got there. As she tried to bring her hands up towards her face in attempts to rub the grogginess from her eyes, she realized they were tied behind her back. Shaking her head around she began to realize the position she was in.

Tied up. Stripped of everything but undergarments. Alone.

Looking around, she determines she's in some sort of cave with nothing else, but ice, snow and darkness. An hour or so passes by and she begins to hear what seems like voices getting closer. As the voice draws near she begins to identify it as a figure can be seen moving in the shadows.

"Ahh, so she's awake. The Ice Queen will be glad to hear." The Troll King yelled with a horrendous snicker.

"Where am I Trundle, and why am I like this?" Ashe stammers out as Trundle comes into her line of sight.

"Well my precious little queen wannabe" Trundle said followed by a horrible laugh. "It looks like you are in quite the situation, tied up, in a cave where none of your little tribe will be able to get to. Anyways, I could answer your question... Or I could just inform Lissandra like I'm supposed to... Hmmm... Decisions... Decisions..."

Trundle began to trudge over towards Ashe, his club swung over his shoulder. As he approached he knelt down in front of her, his ugly face mere inches away from hers.

"Hmm... I wonder what you taste like..." Trundle said seconds before he brought his tongue across Ashe's face.

"Disgusting animal!" Ashe spat out as Trundle laughed and vanished into the darkness.

"How did I get into this position?" Ashe mumbled to herself as she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Life's been pretty hectic and just haven't had the time to continue writing. Please if you can leave a review on how you like the story, or if there is something you would like me to improve on. I am very new to this whole thing. Anyways thanks for reading, and hope you enjoy. :)**_

Lissandra was sitting on her throne of dark ice going over her next stage of attack on the Avarosan when Trundle entered the room dragging Boneshiver behind him. As he approached the throne Lissandra turned her attention towards him and spoke.

"Yes Trundle? What is it you have to report?" She asked, her voice icy cold.

"Ashe has awoken, and does she ever taste good. Please won't you let me have a small bite?" Trundle responded.

"No, she is of more use to us, alive. In one piece. Do you understand Trundle? I don't want you touching a single hair." Lissandra demanded.

"Very well... I won't touch a single hair on her head..." Trundle replied. 'Oh don't worry, Ice Bitch... I won't touch her hair... Now other parts of her... I can't promise...'

After dismissing Trundle, Lissandra stood up and made her way towards the cave where Ashe was kept prisoner in.

"Now the real fun begins, my little queen." Lissandra said to herself, following up with a small laugh.

Ashe wiped her tears on her knees as she struggled to remember what happened before she awoke in this humiliating position.

"What happened! How did I get here?! Where are my people!" She yelled out in frustration.

As she quieted down, she heard an unmistakable laugh that was colder than ice.

"Well, well, well... How pitiful you look, stripped of everything, tied to a shard of my dark ice. Crying out to no one. You really aren't suited to rule these lands Ashe... You aren't even suited to lead the Avarosan. Now however, here I am to save you from your pitiful life as a "leader". So don't worry that pretty little head of yours. I will gladly take control of the Avarosan for you." She finished with a laugh.

"They will never follow you Ice Witch!" Ashe snapped back.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong, they WILL follow me, even if they don't know it."

"What are you talking about Lissandra?"

"Very, well might as well tell you know since you're so curious. You are going to be my puppet, you will seem to still lead the Avarosan but everything you say or do will be what I tell you."

"And why would I do that? What are you going to do to make sure I follow your commands?"

"Oh my little Ashe, that's the beauty of this, you're going to willingly be my puppet. I won't have to do such a thing as blackmail." Lissandra Says with a small laugh as she approaches Ashe from the front.

Lissandra crouches down so she's at eye level with Ashe and raises her hand towards Ashe's cheek, wiping away a tear drop.

Ashe immediately stiffens as she feels Lissandra's icy hand touch her cheek.

"Wha- What Are you doing?" She stammers out while shifting a bit.

"Shh don't worry, I won't hurt you." Lissandra replies before leaning in and capturing Ashe's lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Sorry for the delay on this release, life can get pretty hectic, especially when you're starting college in a course like Game Programming. I will try and release future updates sooner, but can't promise anything right now as I have a pretty full schedule. Thanks again to all who read/favorite/follow. I hope you enjoy chapter 3 **

**\- WARNING -**

**There is a small amount of non-consensual acts in this chapter. If you find that uncomfortable, skip ahead the second part of this chapter. (Parts being separated by the lines)**

Ashe froze as she felt the ice cold lips come in contact with her own. '_What's going on? Why am I unable to push back or fight this? Why are her lips getting warmer…? I've never felt his before… Wait, why am I kissing back…?' _Ashe thought to herself as she slowly gave in to the embrace and gave back.

Lissandra slowly brought her hand around to Ashe's lower back, making contact she could feel the shiver that went up Ashe's spine. "Relax my little Avarosian queen, like I said, I will bring you no harm." She whispered after breaking the kiss for a few seconds.

"Wait! No! This isn't right! We're enemies, we shouldn't be doing this!" Ashe stammered after being drawn to her _senses_ following the break of the embrace. She started trying to back away from the 'Ice Witch' until hitting the wall of the cave.

"Fine, we will play your game, but it won't be long until you give in to your inner desires my little queen. Not just anyone would feel warmth from my touch, let alone my lips." Lissandra responded with a small laugh before vanishing from the small amount of light given off in the cave.

"What just happened….? Why do I feel like this….?" Ashe whispered to herself when she was alone.

"Trundle, I want you to bring Ashe her food, and then leave. Don't say a word to her. Just give her, her supper and come back here. Understood?" Lissandra commanded.

"Sure thing" Trundle responded. _'I'll give her, her supper alright, but it won't be the only thing I give her'_

Trundle made his way to the 'room' that Ashe was being kept in. Once inside he stayed out of the light while observing her for a few minutes.

Ash sat with her back against the wall, she had been untied a bit, but was still chained to the spike of ice near the center of the lighted area of the cave. She had been replaying the events of what she assumed was the previous day over and over in her head, when she spotted something emerging into the light of her 'prison'.

Trundle walked over towards Ashe, plate of food in one hand, Boneshiver being dragged behind him with the other. "Well here ya are, food fit for a 'Queen'" He chuckled out while dropping the food on the floor in front of Ashe.

"What do you want Trundle? You here to torment me some more on behalf of the Ice Witch?" Ashe responded.

"Pfft, no. I was _'ordered'_ to bring you food and leave… But I think I might stay a little longer and get my reward."

"Reward? What are you talking abo-!" Ashe had begun.

While Ashe was talking Trundle walked up to her and clasped his free hand over her mouth, dropping Boneshiver down on the ground beside him. He then began to grab hold of Ashe's breast while she attempted to struggle against the troll's strength.

Ashe began to try and fight back against Trundle's grasp as he moved his hand over to her other breast while he laughed to himself.

"Do you ever have some nice tits _'Queenie'_! Oh how I would love to just play with them all day long! But the real question is… What do you have down here…?" He said as he slowly brought his hand down Ashe's body aiming between her legs.

As Trundle's hand left her breast and started working its way down her body, Ashe fought harder, eventually managing to get his hand off her mouth.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Ashe screamed out.

"Hmmm…. Should I? Or shouldn't I?" Trundle contemplated as his hand drew closer and closer to its target. "Know what? You're right, I should save this prize for another time!" He responded to himself as he removed his hand before it got to its targeted area. "Until next time _'Queenie'_ take care of yourself!" Trundle yelled out to Ashe as he walked off after picking of Boneshiver.

Ashe curled her body together as tears began to stream down her face. Her mind running over every single thing that just happened to her.

Lissandra sat impatiently on her throne, waiting for her troll commander to return from what should have taken him five minutes at most. After what must if been fifteen minutes Trundle walked into the room, dragging his club behind him.

"What took so long?" Lissandra demanded as soon as Trundle was halfway across the room.

"Ashe was trying to escape, I had to pin her down so I could chain her back up." Trundle responded without missing a beat.

"Really, she managed to escape her _'chains'_?" Lissandra questioned.

"Ya, we should invest in getting stronger chains. So she can't break lose again." Trundle replied.

"Here's the thing Trundle…" Lissandra began as she stood up from her throne and slowly walked towards the troll who stopped dead in his tracks when he heard what came next. "Those _'chains'_ that Ashe "broke" out of, are made of the same material as your club. So what you are saying is; Ashe can break your club if she wanted to, with her bare hands?"

"I… Umm…." Trundle stammered.

"So I ask you one more time Trundle. What! Took! So! Long!" Lissandra screamed as dark energy started to swirl around her right hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, the life of a programming student is a long and busy one, especially when you have so many commitments. I'll try to update faster, but unfortunately, I can't make any promises. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the lastest chapter of The Ice Queen!**

Ashe opens her eyes, her tears frozen to her face, memories of Trundle's actions still fresh in her mind. She slowly pulls herself up into a sitting position, knees pulled to her chest.

"I see you are finally awake." Lissandra's icy voice whispers in from the silence. "I want you to understand something… Trundle had no right to do what he did to you, and trust me. He has been severely punished for it."

Ashe feels the cool touch of Lissandra for a split second before it turns into warmth and her head is brought down onto Lissandra's shoulder. "Why…? Why are you doing this for me…? I thought you would have enjoyed what Trundle tried to do to me…. I thought you would have killed me by now…."

Lissandra shakes her head lightly as she begins to stroke Ashe's hair away from her face. "Now, now my little Ice Queen, I would never let anyone hurt you. You are mine, and Trundle is being punished for his actions against you. Why would I kill you? Now that would be a crime, killing something as beautiful as you! Here, put this on." Lissandra whispered to Ashe as she handed her a bundle of cloth.

Ashe took the bundle and unfolded it. Holding it out in front of her, she admired the robe before standing up and putting it on. As she finished tying it up, the chain keeping her in the cave smashed into small ice shards. Turning back towards Lissandra, Ashe noticed she had stood up and had her hand outstretched towards her.

"Come on, don't be shy my little Ice Queen, I have something to show you." Lissandra spoke with a smile.

Reaching out to take Lissandra's hand, Ashe began to follow behind the Ice Witch. Looking around as she was lead from the cave into a fortress made of dark ice. "Where are we?" Ashe whispered out mostly to herself.

"What will soon be the capital of the Freljord!" Lissandra responded.

As they entered the fortress, Ashe immediately saw the throne made of ice in the middle of the room, and to the right of it a giant block of ice. As they got closer, Ashe recognized the figure trapped in the center of the ice block.

"As I said, he was punished severely." Lissandra said with a smile. Sitting down on the throne, Lissandra gently pulled Ashe onto her lap. "And here is where we will rule our land from, my little Ice Queen."

Ashe's mind was exploding, so many things, happening so fast. _'Was Lissandra telling the truth? Does she really feel this way about me? What should I do?'_


	5. Chapter 5: Ashe

**A/N: I am sorry about the constant delays in between chapters but my life has been pretty busy, from midterms to school work, to trying to write. To misplacing files, to trying to keep up to date on things I find important in my life, to the unfortunate case of writers block. But don't worry, I will not abandon this story, I will see it through to the end. Anyways enough rambling, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**A/N 2: Quick note, I find it better to write in first person, so I will be switching to first person, to whose eyes you're seeing through will be the title of each chapter.**

**A/N 2: Updated chapter back to third person.**

ASHE

Sitting on the throne, timed seemed to just speed up to the point where Ashe couldn't keep up, everything around her was a blur. All Ashe could think about was Lissandra's hand gently grazing up and down her thigh, slowly getting higher as she went about her day giving orders to her servants.

"Ashe?" Lissandra's icy, yet calming voice broke Ashe out of her day dreaming.

"Sorry?" She responded in almost a whisper.

"Day dreaming were you?" Lissandra chuckled out. "What I said was, would you like something to drink? I'm going to have some whine myself."

"Um… Water is fine…." Ashe responded shyly.

Lissandra then called over someone and proceeded to have them fetch them their drinks, all the while she never stopped rubbing Ashe's thigh with her hand. Once they had their drinks, Lissandra proceeded to ask Ashe a few questions, from what Ashe did for fun, to what her favorite meal food is. For some reason Ashe answered all of Lissandra's questions, never really wondering why she wanted to know. Ashe kept thinking about why Lissandra only asked her personal questions, never anything about the Avorosan.

Time seemed to once again become a blur when Lissandra went back to focusing on ordering her commanders on various tasks to do. It wasn't until she said we would be heading to _our_ room for the remainder of the night that Ashe began to focus on what was going on around her. The '_our'_ sticking out the most in what Lissandra said.

Lissandra stood Ashe and herself up and then began to lead her from the throne and through a series of doors and halls until they came across a room. Looking around the room, Ashe took in the scenery, there seemed to be a giant bed in the middle, a small table on either side, a couch and a few chairs in the corner by a fireplace, a set of double doors on the opposite wall and another door on the last wall. Leading Ashe in by the hand Lissandra took her to the couch and laid down, pulling Ashe down to lay on top of herself, she then continued to rub Ashe's thigh as she began to kiss her neck. Ashe closed her eyes as she took in the feelings she began to receive as Lissandra began to trail kisses up to Ashe's ear where Lissandra began to softly nibble on the lobe. Ashe subconsciously let out a small moan followed by a whimper as Lissandra stopped to whisper in Ashe's ear.

"You're beginning to like this aren't you, my little Ice Queen." Ashe gave a small moan in response.

Lissandra began to bring her hand higher until she just barely grazed the spot between Ashe legs that just grew wetter and wetter. Lissandra's other hand began to undo the robe Ashe had tied around her body. As the robe came open Lissandra's hand began to trail up Ashe's stomach to around her breasts, barely grazing them. Lissandra moved her hand down Ashe's other leg, avoiding Ashe's vagina which just grew wetter by the second. Lissandra chuckled as she heard Ashe whimper in response to barely grazing her nipple with her other hand.

'_What is happening? Why am I not fighting her? Why am I just submitting to her? Do I actually like this? Maybe? I don't know what to do!'_

Ashe's thoughts trailed on as Lissandra continued to trace her hands up and down Ashe's legs and around her breasts, purposely avoiding any sensitive parts.

"…Please…" Ashe barely whispered out as Lissandra yet again avoided touching where Ashe _needed_ her to.

"Desperate are we?" Lissandra's icy yet calming voice whispered into Ashe's ear, only making her more aroused. "If you want it, I need to hear you beg for it. Beg for what you want my little Ice Queen."

"Please…., I _NEED_ it….!" Ashe stammered out.

"Need what? Say it, say _EXACTLY_ what you want, and I will do it." Lissandra whispered in response as she grazed over Ashe's pussy lips, barely putting pressure.

"Fuck me! Fuck me please!" Ashe all but screamed to Lissandra.


	6. Chapter 6: Lissandra

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, my only excuse is life. Life just gets in the way sometimes. I'll try and keep updates sooner, but unfortunately other commitments must come first.

A/N 2: Updated to third person

Lissandra

"Fuck me! Fuck me now!" Ashe scream. "As you wish my little Ice Queen." Lissandra whispers into Ashe's ear as she gently blows onto her lobe. Lissandra scoops Ashe up into her arms, she slowly strides over towards the bed while nibbling on Ashe's ear, listening to her moan gently. As they reach the bed, Lissandra gently lays Ashe down in the middle of the bed. Backing up a bit, Lissandra walks along to the foot of the bed, before slowly climbing on to it. She begins crawling over towards the little Avorosan beauty before her. Straddling Ashe's waist, Lissandra leans down and begins to kiss her neck as she slowly removes the robe from Ashe's shoulders. Lissandra continues kissing her way down towards her prey. _Ashe's whimpers are like music to my ears_. Just as Lissandra reaches her prize and begins to blow icy air on it. A knock is heard from the door.

"My Queen Lissandra, we have a problem that you need to oversee." The voice of one of the Frostguard commanders is heard.

'_You have got to be joking' _Lissandra says to herself_._

"I'm sorry, my little Ice Queen, but apparently things cannot be run without me…" Lissandra whispers to Ashe as she gives her clit a quick kiss before slipping off the bed. "I'll be back soon enough, feel free to explore our room while I'm gone." Lissandra leans down and plants a kiss on Ashe's lips before standing back up and making her way over to the door. As she reaches the door Lissandra turns around and blows a quick kiss to Ashe before opening the door and stepping out of the room.

"So Sejuani and the Winter's Claw have finally made a move against us have they? Very well, prepare to go to war, we'll march out to show them who the Freljord really belongs to." Lissandra says to the commanders of her army before turning and leaving to go prepare for the ensuing battle.

Looking out over the heads of her army Lissandra spots the woman she was looking for. Sejuani, Leader of the Winter's Claw. There she was, riding on her pig yelling orders to her warriors. _Little does she know that this will be the end of her and her tribe. I will personally end her life before this battle is over. The Howling Abyss will be her resting place._

"March forward Frostguard! Show the Winter's Claw just how strong you really are! But save the pig and its animal companion to me. Her head is mine, and mine alone!" Lissandra shouts out to her army as they begin to march towards the Winter's Claw.

The snow begins to turn red as the armies clash, warriors swinging their weapons, firing arrows, and even a few mages using a bit of magic. Lissandra walks through the battle dispatching any Winter's Claw warriors dumb enough to either try and take her on, or simply get in her way. After a few minutes she finally spots her, the so called 'Winter's Wrath', Sejuani herself. Lissandra makes her way towards Sejuani, freezing those who get in her way in dark ice. Stopping in front of Sejuani, Lissandra lets out a laugh. "So you have finally found the courage to try and challenge me have you_ Winter's Wrath_?"

"Don't make me laugh Ice witch, today I will end the plague that is your existence here in the Freljord!" Sejuani spat out in response.

"Hahaha, don't make ME laugh you filthy pig!" Lissandra summons a shard of dark ice and throws it towards Sejuani. Sejuani manages to dodge it before it pierces her neck. "You're quicker than you look, but let's see how quick you really are!" Lissandra begins to throw shard after shard at Sejuani, but whatever she doesn't dodge she manages to deflect with her flail.

"Is that the best you can do Ice Witch?" Sejuani asks as she has Bristle charge at Lissandra. Just before she reaches her, Lissandra forms dark ice under the boar's feet causing it to trip and roll, sending Sejuani flying off the front of it to land on her feet.

"It seems your boar isn't very coordinate." Lissandra begins to form dark ice around herself as Sejuani charges her, swinging her flail around. It harmlessly bounces off the ice tomb formed around Lissandra.

"Just going to hide in there Ice Bitch?" Sejuani spits out as she backs away from the Ice Witch. She drops the dark ice formed around herself before sending a wave of dark ice towards Sejuani. As it reaches and hits her, Lissandra uses her magic to appear beside her. Forming a shard of dark ice and stabbing her in the left shoulder with it. "Bleed like the stuck pig you are Sejuani!"

Sejuani lets out a scream as the ice shard pierces her flesh, her blood begins to run down her arm and onto the ice and snow.

Sejuani swings her flail around, managing to hit Lissandra in the back with it causing her to fall forwards into the snow. "Your proper place Ice Witch! On your face by my feet!"

Sejuani's final remark sets Lissandra off, she lets out a scream before sending out a ripple of dark ice. Pillars begin to sprout out from the ground piercing the hearts of warriors from both sides. Pushing herself up from the snow Lissandra faces Sejuani. "Your corpse will rest at the bottom of the Abyss! Your name will be forgotten by all! Your tribe will be tortured slowly before they are fed to my army of trolls! And only you will be to blame!" Lissandra finishes her rant with a giant pillar of dark ice shooting out from under Sejuani's feet. Sejuani barely manages to avoid being skewered by the pillar, the dark ice removing a layer of skin from her right leg as she jumped out of the way.

"Sejuani, we're done here!" Someone yells out. Lissandra turns towards the direction the shout came from. Hearing the sound of snow and ice cracking, Lissandra turns back in time to see Sejuani riding off on her boar. Turning back towards the direction the voice came from she recognizes the form of the Barbarian King, Tryndamere running the same direction Sejuani fled towards. _What is he doing here with the Winter's Claw?! _

"Lissandra! The battle is won, two thirds of their forces were killed, and we lost only a quarter." A commander reports to her. "Very well, let the trolls feast on the dead." Lissandra responds before making her way back to the fortress.

Reaching the door to her room, Lissandra immediately notices something wrong. The doors were broken off their hinges. Quickly entering her room, Lissandra looks around noticing a body on the floor by the bed and what looks to be a knife sticking out of their eye. Looking around more she notices the most important detail. There was something missing from the room. The Avorosan she was looking forward to getting back to. Ashe.


	7. Poll

So Ive had someone approach me about my switch to first person and how it's confusing when I switch perspectives. So I'm going to take a poll about if I should keep going in first person or switch back to third. Either way I'll be going back and rewriting the old chapters to make sure they are in the same perspective.

Update: Finished updating previous chapters. Chapter 7 will be out soon.


End file.
